Both of Them
by siklomika
Summary: Dua remaja yang saling menilai satu sama lain. Two POVs, OOC, gaje, aneh, gak nyambung, maksa, pointless.


**Both of Them**

—A Shin Megami Tensei Fanfic About Chie and Yosuke—

*~*

Disclaimer :

SMT: Persona 4 © 2008, ATLUS.

*~*

Summary :

Dua remaja yang saling menilai satu sama lain. Two POVs, OOC, gaje, aneh, gak nyambung, maksa, pointless.

* * *

_Chie Satonaka itu adalah..._

"Hei, Yosuke!" terdengar suara riang dan bersemangat milik seorang gadis bernama Chie Satonaka yang sangat kukenal dari arah belakangku dengan diiringi derap langkah ringan yang berasal dari sepatunya. Setelah derap langkahnya berhenti tepat dibelakangku, aku menoleh. Dan... kau tahu apa yang terpampang di wajahnya yang bulat itu? Tidak? Oke, akan kuberitahu. Setelah aku menoleh, aku mendapatkan bibir kecilnya melengkung ke atas. Ya, dia tersenyum. Senyuman manis—bahkan termanis yang pernah kulihat, itu ditujukan padaku. Sekaligus senyuman terkutuk yang mampu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas sampai ke telinga. Aku terdiam tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa sampai dia kembali menyebut namaku.

" Ehm.. Yosuke?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengernyit dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Berharap aku tak lagi tenggelam—terpesona tepatnya, dalam lamunanku.

Tersadar dari lamunanku, aku segera menjawab, "Ah, ya? Ada apa, Chie?"

Sang gadis tersenyum, melingkarkan lengannya yang kecil ke lenganku dan menarikku dengan bersemangat sambil bertanya, "Kemarin kau berjanji akan mentraktirku makan steak di Junes 'kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, aku tersentak kaget. Mataku terbelalak. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan mencoba melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Chie. Namun terlambat. Chie telah mempererat genggamannya. Seakan tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya.

"Jadi?" tanyanya sambil terus menggenggam erat tanganku dengan mata menatap tajam padaku. Membuat diriku tak berkutik dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Tak banyak yang dapat kulakukan di saat aku terdesak seperti ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ma-maaf.. aku lupa.. ehe.. ehehehe.." jawabku pada akhirnya dengan nada dan disertai tawaku yang gugup.

Yang Chie lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah hadiah spesial hanya untukku—ya, hanya untukku, berupa jurus andalannya yang bernama Galactic Punt.

_Seorang gadis yang rakus dan rela melakukan apa saja demi sepotong steak. Dan juga... seorang gadis yang dapat membuatku merasakan hal yang bernama __cinta__._

*******

_Yosuke Hanamura itu adalah..._

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Merasa nyawaku belum sepenuhnya terkumpulkan, aku terduduk di atas kasurku yang nyaman—bahkan terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan. Setelah kurasa nyawaku sudah terkumpul seluruhnya, aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Menyibakkan tirainya dan membuka daun jendelanya selebar mungkin. Membiarkan udara pagi yang segar memasuki kamarku. Tersentuh oleh segarnya udara pagi, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Membuat rasa kantuk menghilang entah kemana. Pagi yang tenang bukan? Namun, segalanya berubah ketika seorang pemuda berambut cokelat susu yang mengalungkan headset jingga kesayangannya dileher itu mengayuh sepedanya dengan tergesa-gesa melewati depan rumahku. Terheran akan situasi itu, aku memanggilnya.

"Hei, Yosuke!" panggilku setengah berteriak. Merasa dipanggil, Yosuke menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya dan menoleh sekeliling untuk mencari sumber suara. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. Kau tahu, dia seperti orang yang tersesat. Lalu, Yosuke menyadari kehadiranku—mungkin karena suara tawaku. Dia membalas panggilanku.

"Wahai orang yang diatas, cobalah lirik jam milikmu sebentar saja. Maka kau akan menyadari bahwa.. KITA SUDAH TERLAMBAT KE SEKOLAH!!" Yosuke memberi penenkanan pada kalimat terakhir. Kaget, aku segera melihat jam dinding di kamarku. Dan.. yang benar saja! Sudah jam 8! Panik, aku segera berteriak pada Yosuke.

"Yosuke! Tolong tunggu aku sebentar! Kita berangkat bersama!"

"Apa? Memangnya ada untungnya kalau aku menunggumu?" balasnya.

Mendengarnya, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan dengan terpaksa menjawab, "Baiklah, kau boleh meminjam koleksi DVD kungfu-ku!" segera setelah aku berpaling dari jendela untuk bersiap-siap, terdengar Yosuke berseru 'Yeey! Akhirnya!'. Tak ada waktu untuk menggubrisnya. Segera setelah selesai bersiap, aku menuruni tangga rumahku dengan sedikit berlari, memakai sepatu dengan terburu-buru dan berlari keluar rumah sambil berkata, "Aku berangkat!" kepada orang dirumah. Setelah naik ke belakang sepeda Yosuke, aku memintanya—atau lebih tepatnya memerintah, untuk mempercepat kayuhannya menuju sekolah. Dengan diiming-imingi DVD kungfu, pemuda itu langsung melaksanakan perintahku.

Selang lima belas menit kemudian, kami tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Tepat sebelum sang penjaga sekolah menutup gerbangnya, kami—Yosuke tepatnya, mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat sehingga kami selamat dari hukuman keterlambatan. Segera setelah Yosuke memarkirkan sepedanya, kami bergegas masuk kedalam gedung sekolah. Mengganti sepatu kami dengan sepatu dalam ruangan dan melesat menuju lantai dua, dimana seluruh ruang kelas dua berada. Dan, untungnya, guru ter'favorit' kami a.k.a Mr. Morooka belum masuk ke kelas. Kami berdua duduk di kursi masing-masing dan menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang, aku bisa melihat wajah Yosuke yang bersinar-sinar. Mungkin karena terlalu senang akan kupinjamkan DVD atau entahlah. Yang pasti, aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan meminjamkan DVD sesuai janji.

_**One day later...**_

"YOOOO-SUUUU-KEEEE!!!" teriakku dengan penuh amarah. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi 'kan? Pasti tahu 'kan? Ya. Dia, seorang pemuda tanggung yang selalu mengalungkan headset jingganya dileher. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat susu dan memiliki nama Yosuke Hanamura telah merusak DVD-ku. Sekali lagi, MERUSAK DVD-KU! Dengan penuh amarah, aku menghampirinya yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Souji didalam kelas. Sekali lagi, kuteriakkan namanya.

"YOOOOSUUUKEEE!!! APA-APAAN INI?!" teriakku sambil menunjukkan DVD yang baru saja di kembalikan oleh Yosuke pagi ini. Yosuke hanya menoleh padaku dan melirik DVD-ku. Lalu, kembali menoleh kepadaku dan berkata.

"Itu DVD-mu yang telah kupinjam kemarin dan kukembalikan pagi ini. Film yang bagus. Aku suka. Terima kasih karena telah meminjamkannya padaku."

Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berkata seperti itu dengan entengnya dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun! Sementara aku mati-matian menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak akibat sikapnya. Dan aku tak lagi dapat menahan amarah, akhirnya aku melayangkan tinju keras tepat diwajahnya. Membuat dirinya terpental dari tempat duduk diiringi erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"APA-APAAN KAMU?!" bentaknya sambil berusaha bangkit dan memegang bagian wajah yang sukses terkena tinjuku. Merasa itu bukanlah hal yang patut dilontarkan oleh 'tersangka', aku membalas bentakkannya.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA!! KENAPA KAMU SELALU MERUSAK DVD-KU?! SENANG KALAU AKU MARAH-MARAH DAN MENYIKSAMU?!" bentakku tak kalah sengit. Dan.. ada yang aneh. Seharusnya Yosuke membalas membentak di saat seperti ini. Iya, 'kan? Tapi, yang dia lakukan hanyalah diam tak bersuara. Dia malah menatapku. Menatap tepat dimataku. Tatapan penuh arti. Seakan ada hal yang mau dibicarakan olehnya. Merasa terganggu akan tatapannya, aku kembali bertanya.

"A-apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Merasa terganggu dengan nada bicaraku tadi?" tanyaku berharap dia menghentikan tatapannya.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Kau mau tahu alasanku melakukan semua ini?" balasnya dengan nada yang sedikit direndahkan. Sehingga aku hampir tak bisa mendengarnya. Penasaran, aku kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Ya, aku mau tahu. Jadi, apa alasanmu?"

Yosuke memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas sebentar. Seperti sedang menenangkan diri. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan berkata dengan volume suara yang amat sangat kecil—bahkan lebih kecil dari suara kicauan burung diluar kelas. "Karena aku.. su..."

Tak dapat mendengar perkataannya hingga akhir, aku kembali bertanya dan menajamkan pendengaranku sambil mendekat kearahnya. "Ha? Apa? Aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Suaramu terlalu kecil. Bisa lebih besar lagi? Kau ini lelaki 'kan?"

Aku dapat mendengar dengusan kesal dari Yosuke. Dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk lehernya dan berkata, "Oke, oke. Aku akan memperbesar suaraku. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku kalau suaraku ini terlalu besar." Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Semburat itu cukup besar untuk disembunyikan sehingga aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan dia berkata.

"Karena aku suka kamu."

Hening. Sekarang, semua orang yang ada dikelas diam tanpa berkata apapun. Kelas menjadi sunyi bagaikan tak berpenghuni. Begitu pula denganku yang kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Semua hening sampai Yosuke memecah keheningan itu.

"Ehm.. Chie, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu semerah tomat," katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajahku. Tersadar, aku segera menjauh darinya dan lari meninggalkan kelas yang ramai penuh sorak dukungan untuk Yosuke. Dasar si bodoh itu. Kenpa menyatakan cintanya didalam kelas dengan suara yang besar seperti itu?!

_Seorang pemuda yang menyebalkan_—_karena telah merusak DVD-ku, dan juga satu-satunya pemuda yang mampu membuatku malu akan pernyataan __cinta__nya._

* * *

**A/N **: eto... tembus 1000 kata. Tapi, saia tak yakin ini fic bagus. Pasti fic ini adalah fic terjelek yang pernah ada di fandom MegaTen. Ya, saia tahu. Meskipun ini adalah fic jelek yang bodoh dan tidak sedap dipandang, saia masih saja mem-publishnya. Apakah ini artinya saia tak tahu diri? Ya, saia memang tak tahu diri. *mojok dipinggir jurang* pointless khan? Abal khan? Pasaran khan? Ya, saia tahu. Bagian Yosuke's POV-nya sedikit ya? Ya, saia tahu. Maaf. *nyiapin tali buat gantung diri*

Tapi, masih adakah orang yang mau membaca fic gaje nan aneh ini? Kalau memang ada, anda adalah orang yang amat sangat baik yang bahkan mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic gaje ini.

Terima kasih.


End file.
